Saidan Madarin
Appearance Tall and athletic in appearance, he seems to have a good deal of upper body strength. His broad chest looks as though it was carved from stone and at a simple glance, it becomes clear that this man takes very good care of himself. His posture and the way he moves would suggest that he was well-trained by a master at arms and seasoned in combat. Likely considered a handsome man by most standards, his long, blonde hair falls well past his shoulders and is often hastily tied back, loose strands sometimes obstructing his blue-green eyes. His full beard looks as though it has not been trimmed in quite some time, making him appear somewhat older than he is. Saidan wears no jewelery, save for a truesilver signet ring, bearing the sigil of house Madarin, a stallion rampant. The ring belonged to his Father, Lord Darion Madarin of Stone Hearth. The handsomely crafted dagger he often carries also belonged to his lord father. Well educated and highly intelligent, he seems calm, perhaps over confidant even in the most dire circumstances. He speaks with an accent common to the people of Northern Lordaeron, possessing a lord's courtesy and a Knight's sense of honor. Early Years A bastard, born of a single night of passion between Lord Darion Madarin of Stone Hearth and Lady Caitlin Hayward of Southshore. Raised by his mother and his Uncle, Sir Robert Hayward, Saidan spent much of his childhood at Hayward Castle and in the town of Southshore. Raising him as if he were no different than his own sons, Sir Robert began training the boy in the ways of combat. It was not until he was old enough to squire that Saidan would reside with his lord father at Stone Hearth. At Stone Hearth, Saidan formed a lasting friendship with Darion Blackmorn of Wolf's Crossing, who was also being trained by his Father in hopes of becoming a paladin. The two became nearly inseparable and would share many adventures outside Stone Hearth's walls as they came of age. In spite of their training and strict adherence to the Light's virtues, they were still young men and as such, were not always paragons of virtue... During a visit to Osric's Anvil, it was said that both young men lost their virginity to Sir Henry Wilhelm's eldest daughter. When Sir Henry brought the matter to the lords of the Anvil, it was quickly dismissed as rumor so as not to besmirch the honor of their liege-lord's eldest son and heir. Lord Edwin Tolvan was said to have confided in Sir Henry that if it had been only Madarin's bastard, he'd have seen the lad hanged. Marriage In an effort to cement an alliance with Stormwind and ensure the support of its military during uncertain times in the North, Saidan was bethrothed to Sierra Thurwood of Stormwind at the age of one-and-twenty and the pair were married later that year. It was an unhappy marriage that was later annulled due to the pair never having consumated their union and Saidan being believed dead after an altercation with a powerful warlock. Lady Sierra returned to Stormwind, where she would later marry another man of her lord father's choosing. Though they parted under unpleasant terms, Saidan holds no ill will toward her and often speaks fondly of her when asked about his first and only marriage. Relationships After his lord father's death, Saidan spent many months living with his closest friend, Darion Blackmorn. During this time, he and Darion's wife, Lady Victoriea became very close. Having encouraged her husband to allow Hayward to share their bed and upon his agreement, the three became lovers and after several months, what began as nothing more than physical intimacy became something much more when Saidan professed his love for Victoriea. There have been many vicious rumors regarding their relationship, but the truth of their arrangement remains a closely-guarded secret. Loyalty Saidan's primary loyalty is to the people of Stone Hearth, who in spite of his birth, recognize him as Lord Madarin's true and only living heir. His way of dealing with the smallfolk has won him their love and their loyalty in return and like his lord father before him, Saidan has done everything he can to ensure their prosperity. House Blackmorn remains his closest ally and Stone Hearth Keep is partially garrisoned by Blackmorn soldiers. Because of the Queen's distaste for bastards, Saidan has given her a wide birth and sworn no oath of fealty. While he has expressed some desire to be part of the newly-risen Kingdom of Lordaeron, he has assured the people of Stone Hearth that he will swear no oath of fealty unless Queen Madelynne was to recognize him as Lord Madarin's heir and the rightful lord of Stone Hearth. At the behest of Darion Blackmorn, Saidan has taken up arms a number of times to fight alongside the Queen's forces and was present at several battles during the Dread War. He was rewarded for his aid with a new suit of armor and a destrier from the stables at Dawnhaven. Southern Visit While recovering from the wounds he sustained during the final battle of the Dread War, Saidan remains at the neutral port of Booty Bay. Though he has been recognized as heir to the house of Madarin and rightful lord of Stone Hearth by many of his friends and allies, Saidan has not yet been recognized by Stormwind's King and the Grand Alliance as a whole, which he intends to remedy in the days to come. During the reconstruction of Stone Hearth Keep, a sealed letter, written in his lord father's own hand was discovered in the Castle's vault. It had been hidden there by Edric Blackmorn during the time he served as Regent--kept secret in the effort to claim Stone Hearth and Lord Madarin's widow for himself. The letter read: Your Majesty, It is with no small measure of regret that I cannot present this to you myself. The months that have passed since my last visit to Stormwind have been wrought with tragedy and as you must certainly be aware, my son, James has been slain by my most hated enemy. I am at war with the Banshee Queen's forces here in the North and with each passing day, her armies draw nearer to Stone Hearth's borders. I intend to march on Andorhal within the fortnight. I had intended to wait for reinforcements from the Blackmorns of Wolf's Crossing, yet I fear they would arrive too late to turn the tide. The youngest of Jon's brothers, the lord of Rosegarde, has agreed to safeguard Stone Hearth when we march and in the event of my death in battle, Lord Edric has agreed to protect my lady wife until the new lord of Stone Hearth arrives. As to the matter of my heir... James was to rule Stone Hearth after me, yet the Light has seen fit to call him home. By the Light's grace, Lady Lyra became with child not long after we were wed, yet in these dark times, I fear that my people require the leadership of a male child of my blood, old enough to guide them safely through the darkness and into the light. To that end, as my heir, I would name my natural son, Saidan. Though the boy was born of my sin, he was also born of my love for his lady mother, Caitlin of the house Hayward. Saidan has proven himself to be a man of honor, well-deserving of the name and sigil my ancestors have proudly held for centuries. He has spent the last ten years with me at Stone Hearth, training in the ways of combat and chivalry. I have loved him as I have loved my true born son and it has always been my desire to see him take my name, that he may rise to the rank of Knight and marry a worthy bride. Now I fear the burden of Stone Hearth's rule must rest upon his shoulders, the only shoulders worthy of such a heavy burden. As Lordaeron and Stormwind have ever been the closest of allies, I humbly ask that your Majesty will honor this, what may well be my final request. Serve with honor, Darion Madarin, lord of Stone Hearth and paladin defender of Lordaeron Witnessed By Edric Blackmorn, lord of Rosegarde Saidan intends to bring the letter to King Varian himself, in hopes of having his lord father's last wishes honored. Civil War In Wolf's Crossing After the Civil War In Wolf's Crossing and Caterinia Whitehall's betrayal, Saidan was informed that he was to arrive at Leone within a fortnight to swear fealty to the Whitehalls. Having learned of Darion Blackmorn's beheading, Madarin has publicly denounced the house of Whitehall and joined Blackmorn's widow at the fortress of Dragon's Landing. Trivia *His mother named him after Lord Saidan Dathrohan, a paladin she greatly admired. *He was believed to have been murdered by a warlock, but it turned out to be an elaborate ruse to facilitate his capture by an enemy during a plot to take control of Stone Hearth's mines. *While often mistaken for a Knight, Saidan was never Knighted due to his father's untimely demise. *Underwent several years of paladin training, but was never anointed, due to his lord father's demise. *Saidan once held affection for the same young woman his half-brother James was courting. Category:Characters Category:House of Madarin Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Lordaeronian